


Don't Disturb, Please!

by Fuil_agus_deora



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail loves her two dads who are totally not cannibals, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Happy Murder Family, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Murder Husbands, Quarantine, he is tired, lovingly of course, ratty lil man with his husband and daughter, she also loves to annoy both of them, so tired, what do will graham's students think of him like legit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuil_agus_deora/pseuds/Fuil_agus_deora
Summary: Because of the pandemic, Will has to teach his classes through Zoom. It's harder than he originally realized, especially with how loud his home life is now.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 338





	Don't Disturb, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, and it’s short. I couldn’t get the idea out of my head.  
> It’s also 2:16 AM as I’m about to publish it so apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Home life had become complete chaos. 

Will Graham wasn't used to not being alone during the day, but when Hannibal was unable to hold therapy at his office, and Abigail's school was closed because of the pandemic...

Well, it transformed into the norm for them. 

At first, he was actually glad he was able to spend more time with his family. Will and Hannibal would walk the dogs in the mornings together, with Abigail sometimes tagging along if she was awake by then. His husband would cook like always, and the three had game night every Thursday. It almost always ended with Abigail passive-aggressively trying to explain the board or card game to Hannibal as Will poured more wine into their glasses.

To be fair, it was entertaining to watch. But he wouldn't admit that to his spouse's face in a million years, even as said partner sent a glare of slight annoyance his way as their adopted daughter rambled on.

And it felt good to finally sleep in together, indulge some mornings, at least until the dogs had to be taken out or Abigail sharply rapped on the door. It was rare that Will saw his husband still in bed with messy hair and that red sweater, so pardon him if he wanted to take an opportunity.

It was an idyllic routine for the three of them, especially since Hannibal usually got up the earliest to make breakfast and drive to Baltimore where his office resided. Jack had nothing to bother Will with at the time, and he had plenty of time to fish.

Until it became too much for all of them.

By then, almost thankfully, Will had to go back to teaching. This time, online.

What a delight this would be.

Was he happy to see black screens, the top of his students' heads, or just complete silence? No, not particularly.

Not to mention, Abigail wasn’t able to go back to school in person, and Hannibal had tele-health appointments with his patients. So quiet time almost never existed. Sure, they were all in different rooms, but god knows what would happen if the fisherman, considering he had _nothing_ organized, had to get up and find something.

———

The first interruption during a rather awkward and boring lecture was when Will made the mistake of not closing the door fully. He had heard scratching for a couple minutes before it had stopped, figuring Hannibal had ushered the dogs away. He couldn't help but imagine how annoyed his husband was about the nail marks at the bottoms of his doors, but he knew the psychiatrist loved the naughty beasts all the same. 

The scratching had returned while the professor was talking about the process of rigor mortis, and the door squeaked open as a small, plump terrier tried to squeeze through. Buster scrabbled to Will's feet, with Zoe, Jack, Harley, and Henry following. He tried ignoring them for the time being, but Jack attempted to jump into his lap and Zoe barked, for attention obviously. 

When he realized that his students were going crazy in the chat about the pups, Will groaned and got up, herding the five out of his makeshift office. "I'll let you out in a bit, just be patient." He told the canines as he shut the door, making sure it was closed completely and returning back to his seat.

From then on out, his students wouldn't shut up about the dogs. Great. 

———

Will got interrupted again a couple weeks later, hearing a knock on the door during a past case overview. He turned his head, calling out as the door slowly opened to reveal a lithe girl. He hadn't bothered, denying to admit that he didn't know how, to mute himself. "What do you need, Abigail?" 

Abigail sighed, standing in the doorway as she held a lukewarm mug in one hand and a can of rug cleaner in the other. She looked exhausted, still in mismatched pajamas and not even hiding the scar on her neck. "Ellie threw up in my room during class again." 

"Can you ask Hannibal? I'm kind of busy right now." Will asked, preparing to return back to the slideshow.

"I would, but he's out running some errands. I let Ellie out."

"Goddamnit," Will grumbled, getting up and not even telling the students as they watched him shuffle and disappear off screen, the sound of a door closing following his exit. He didn't return until far after dinner, and the trainees had signed off five minutes after class ended.

———

The third time the professor was interrupted during a class, his husband had entered with a cup of freshly brewed, hot coffee and an omelette. Winston followed close behind, tail wagging. The dog, ever loyal to his first owner, had also gotten closer to his owner's spouse. It was slow, but it happened nonetheless. Will had been up all night, figuring out the midterm exam, which was what he had been covering — before Hannibal had so uncharacteristically barged in.

"You must eat, _mano meile._ You need substance to teach."

In all fairness, Will wasn't exactly in top shape right now, having lost sleep. He, quite honestly, had given up on looking fully presentable early on in the curriculum. 

"Is that your overly polite way of saying that I look like crap?" the not-actually-an-FBI-agent retorted, grasping the mug with both hands as he felt it warm his palms. He wasn't paying attention to his students as Hannibal placed the plate down on the desk, letting out a quick huff as Hannibal met his eyes and only smiled faintly.

Will pecked the corner of his spouse’s lips as a _thank you_ , watching him leave the room and shut the door behind. He took a sip of his coffee, recollecting himself.

Turning back to the screen, muttering something under his breath, Will rushed past the looks of his slightly bewildered students. They had never seen this side of the profiler, known for being notoriously private. It was strange, and altogether a process to say the least.

Will’s fork clinked against the plate as he started to dig into his breakfast, glancing up with those familiarly cold, ocean eyes. “Well, where were we?”


End file.
